Playing with Timelines
by OCfan11
Summary: The lives that could have happened, had Danny not died. (Drabbles)
1. 1-0: Take Me To Your Leader: Vale

**Summary: The one where Danny's plane hits a wormhole and spits them out in Vale.**

* * *

Chapter 1.0: Take Me To Your Leader: Vale

The turbulence is the last thing she remembers. Danny wakes up with a sore body, burns and bruises scattered around her lungs and waist, and high on drugs.

But, really bad drugs.

She would have cursed if that wasn't an unseemly thing to do for a person in her position. The ultimate – worst kept secret – ruler of Karm Stequion must be calm in any situation (must not fear death, must handle pain, must hide guilt). She also really needs to find a phone and tell her trusted advisors (underlings, they would joke) she's not dead, lest the world burn with all the blackmail they're instructed to release upon her disappearance.

And any hospital with drugs this bad definitely means the world will burn soon if it hasn't already.

It takes her a moment to adjust to standing, what with the room spinning and the pain not fading. She is definitely making others put extra funding into low-budget hospitals. This is ridiculous!

It doesn't even cross her mind she's been kidnapped. The plane either crashed or she's in some bottom feeder hospital. Good graces, who even makes drugs like these anymore?!

The woman easily finds some passengers. Just open the curtain and voila! She grunts as she walks, wheeling along the heart monitor while fiddling with the IV drip. She checks on a few of the others, frowning at the unfamiliar scrawls across clipboards and medi-packs. Even worse, none of their belongings are around, so she can't steal a com-link or phone.

Once she's figured it out, Danny clicks off her monitors and carefully shuts off and pulls out her drip. She makes a face, pressing a too-pale finger to stop the blood flow. Once deemed ready for action, she wipes the blood on a spare towel and makes for the door. There is no one in the hallway. As much as she would love to bolt, that wouldn't be very ruler-like now would it? She was trained (tortured) better than that. Danny does pick a few things from the nearby nurses' station, and returns to the room to get fandangling.

The nurse that eventually spots her awake runs out of the room, shouting nonsense sounds. Danny snorts and smiles down at her little project, easily hiding it under the pillow before anyone comes back. The doctors don't look like doctors, no white coats, but they talk fast and make exaggerated motions until they realize she doesn't react. Then they talk slower, draw out their words, and Danny doesn't stop smirking because really? Really?

"I don't understand a word of what you're saying," Danny replies, though that maybe a lie. Some words are similar to English, but no one speaks that in her latest life so she's a bit rusty.

The doctors obviously don't understand her, by their crestfallen expressions. There is a lot more talking and finger pointing, before they storm out and leave the nurses to try and handle the woman.

She doesn't let them stab her with anything, not even the neat mouse-eared nurse. A man comes in at one point (with a sword) but even injured she doesn't let them strap her to the bed. She learns a couple swear words, judging by the reaction she gets when she repeats the man she threw out the door. After a half-hour of multiple try-to-restrain-the-patient, they leave her alone once they realize she isn't actually moving, just stopping all injections. They give her a wide berth the rest of the day, even leaving her food at the far end of the room.

Of course she doesn't eat it. Not until someone wakes up late that night and she feeds half of it to them first.

By the morning those in the room with her have all waken up and she's scouted the hospital for others. Three separated families get good news, and she helps them reunite. Others, she has to apologize and explain she doesn't know where their family and friends are.

The whole time she listens to every word from those who don't speak their language. No one recognizes it, not one person from the plane knows a lick of these newish words. It causes a lot of confusion until Danny can start sorting out what is identical in English and translate to her people. She causes a lot of mayhem when she turns back to the doctor and says, in their language, "They're upset because you keep jabbing them with a needle, a*****e."

There are actual, disbelieving laughs from the few nurses hovering as the doctor turns a nice purple shade. Danny mentally high-fives herself. Three days is the shortest she's ever gotten a language.

Of course, now the people who work in the hospital expect her to translate and answer everyone's questions. A few words are still out of her grasp contextually. Why would a bull head fly? Other times it's her fellow survivors realizing who she is and either start pleading for their life or praising that she's here with them. The doctors get really confused and demand she explains. She doesn't.

Danny rolls her eyes a lot the next few days.

Then the monotony breaks as a man in a green suit comes in, unused cane in hand. The doctor, who certainly hates her by now, guides him to her bed and Danny shoos away the children she was telling stories to. She waits with raised eyebrows and a small smirk as the doctor exchanges quiet words before the man with glasses and the suit assures that he is comfortable being alone with the her and not to worry. The doctor huffs and storms away, the kids making faces at him as he goes.

"So," the man speaks, drawing her eyes back to him. He leans on his cane, as if wanting to study her but unsure how close is appropriate, "how well can you understand me?"

Danny crosses her legs and shrugs. "Well enough." She leans forward to pat the end of the bed, impressed that he doesn't lean away. "Have a seat."

He nods politely and does. "Would you be able to tell me how you and your people came to crash land in the outskirts of the city?"

"So we did crash?" Danny hums thoughtfully. "No one's told much. At least, not that I could understand at the time."

"Ah, yes," a smile pulls at his lips. "I hear there were some issues in the beginning."

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"So I've been told," he says, still smiling, with a glance to the door she's thrown multiple people (and guns) out of. "You haven't answered my question, though."

She smirks back. "Airplane hit some turbulence, but I can't remember anything after we dropped a couple hundred feet."

"Airplane," he says the word, showing the first sign of confusion. "I do not believe the metal tube we found you in can turn into air or looks very plain."

"That is an airplane," Danny chuckles, leaning into the backrest. "Large metal flying machine. Your own look much different than ours."

He glances at the window, to see one of their planes taking off. "Quite." When he focuses on her, there's a flatness to him that can only come from years of experience. She should know, it's the reason she was the first human to be chosen to rule. "Do you know where you are?"

"Doctors say the city of Beacon," Danny replies blandly, catching a smile on him before it returns to flat. "I have tried asking what world," she makes a circle with her hands, "but to translate is not easy."

He nods. "This is Beacon, in the city of Vale. Vale, a kingdom in the world of Remnant."

Danny blinks, breath leaving her. Memories of her first life - of a time when things were simple and she didn't know how to create the hack-everything device she has hidden under her pillow - rise to the surface. And with them comes a few glimpses of the same white haired, glasses wearing, green suit, cane wielding man in front of her now. "The world of Remnant." She cracks a shaky smile, passing it off as shock rather than fear. "Well, since I don't recognize it, we must be a long way from home."

Ozpin looks almost concerned. "I'm sorry."

Danny waves him off, taking the excuse to look out the window and not at a figure from a storybook. "Don't be. Pretty sure it's not your fault."

"Oh?" he says softly.

"There are some crazy things on my hone planet," Danny smiles wistfully. "Never had wormholes, but there's always a first for everything." There is a pause before Danny takes a breath and smiles at him. "I'm Danny, in case the doctors haven't told you."

"My name is Ozpin," he nods, smile coming back to his face. "And I believe your doctor has mentioned your name once or twice."

She scoffs, smiling keeping in place easier. "If he would stop trying to knock me out, I'd be a little nicer."

"Sounds fair," Ozpin agrees with mock seriousness.

"Oh, absolutely," Danny crosses her arms and strikes a pose.

He chuckles and gets to his feet, holding out a hand. "Thank you for speaking with me, Danny."

"I appreciate you not talking to me like I'm slow," she replies, shaking his hand. The woman doesn't flinch at the strange, calming tingle starting at their connect palms; that isn't proper of her title. Ozpin seems to take great interest, even after they let go. "If you have any more questions, I've been playing translator."

"I may take you up on that," the man nods, grateful. "Until next time."

She waves and stretches out her legs. One of her fellows asks what that was all about. Danny tells everyone listening about the conversation, and then goes back to playing with the kids.

Secretly, she wonders if their plane landed on the witch of the East.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. All rights belong to its respective owners.**

 **A/N: I was searching for certain OC/RWBY-Character stories and wasn't having much luck with what I wanted to find. So, I decided to do a 'maybe' drabble series by throwing one of my favourite original characters, Danny, under a (metaphorical) bus of plots. Whoops.**

 **I do hope that whoever reads the stories enjoys them.**

 **This is also a way for me to practice writing categories I wouldn't normally; such as hanahaki disease, different soulmate AUs, and things that could have happened in my other stories but didn't. If there is anything (OC-pairing or AU-wise) that you would like to read here, please let me know (** _ **and please keep it clean**_ **)! I can't promise everything will make it, but I'm always looking for things to try out writing-wise.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope everyone has a great day.**


	2. 2-0: Soulmarks: Oscar

**Summary:** **The one where Danny is Oscar and Ozpin's soulmate and colour is added to their marks whenever they meet for a first time.**

* * *

Chapter 2.0: Soulmarks: Oscar

 _What's wrong?_

"Did you ever have a soulmate?" Oscar asks. A trace of bitterness he tries to bite back still comes through.

It takes Ozpin a moment to answer, and it almost makes the kid break as he paces the length of the barn's attic. _I did. Still do, if I'm correct._

That isn't what he wanted to hear.

Ozpin sighs tells Oscar to check his mark. _On your back, isn't it?_

Oscar rolls his eyes, but complies. He's expecting the same black letters as always. A cry of surprise leaves him at the sight of mismatching colours almost every second letter.

 _I thought so_ , Ozpin hums and Oscar can feel the relief in voice. _The same thing happened to me, though the black filled in gold when we met._

"What is this?" Oscar shakes. His eyes can't leave the letters. His breathing becomes erratic. "What's going on?"

 _Our soulmate travels through time_ , Ozpin replies as calmly as he can. _Every colour you see is a different time she's met us in the past, for all the first times I have met her._

"The colour carries over," Oscar says in disbelief.

 _Yes_. Ozpin hesitates. _Oscar, has your mark ever disappeared?_

"Never," he says with a disbelieving laugh. "It's been there since I was born. Why?" The silence stretches and Oscar yanks his shirt down, turning to fully glare at his reflection. "Why, Ozpin?"

 _The mark has only ever appeared when she comes into our time_ , Ozpin says both hopeful and defeated. _A different mark, which comes and goes. Mine stayed for fifteen years, and if you've had it your whole life, she lives in this time._

"That's great!" Oscar bursts out, his first real smile spreading easily since this whole voice-in-his-head started. "So she's just a bit older than me. Cool. What's she like?"

… _Short_ , Ozpin opens up and Oscar sits down on the bed in time to see images flash of the same woman. As young as sixteen to as old as thirty. All either smiling, worried, or annoyed. _She's never been taller than us. Nice, but isn't afraid to explain why she thinks you're being an idiot._

That gets a laugh from Oscar. "Sounds like it's happened a lot."

Ozpin hums, not giving anything away. _Though she's not the most socially proper, she will listen and help however she can. Danny would probably be disappointed at my… lack of finesse in introducing myself to you._

"Danny," Oscar tilts his head, closing his eyes to see the images again. "Is that her name?"

 _Nickname_ , Ozpin grumbles slightly. _She would never tell me her real name_.

"Then I guess I'll just have to find it out myself," Oscar smiles. He blinks his eyes open when Ozpin pulls back, taking the pictures of their soulmate with him. "What?"

Ozpin sighs. _You won't find her if you stay here_.

Oscar's fists tighten. "You don't know that."

 _I don't_ , Ozpin concedes. _But what better are you chances here, than in Mistral?_

"Is that why you did this?" Oscar asks lowly. "Show me her as an incentive?"

 _You're the one who asked._

Oscar glowers down at his shoes, knowing it's true. He already made up his mind anyway.

 _You have?_

"Yah," Oscar sighs, letting his tension drop. "I'll go."

 _Thank you, Oscar-_

"Don't," Oscar cuts him off with a shake of his head. "I don't want to hear that. Not until we meet your friends and I finally realize this is or isn't all in my head."

… _Alright. We leave tomorrow, then. The sooner the better._


	3. 2-1

Chapter 2.1: Soulmarks: Oscar

His passenger car is practically empty; is empty except for himself. It's a stark difference from when it filled up at noon. Mistral is only a few more stops, but that's still another couple of hours away. Oscar could never believe train travelling would leave him so tired. Or maybe it's the tension. Somehow, he just can't relax. Imagine that.

The only plus side is that Ozpin finally stopped commentating when he realized Oscar was trying to shut him out.

The train starts up again, and Oscar hunches his shoulders, gaze going around the empty car with unsure relief; no one to hear if Ozpin does force him to talk aloud. He turns back to the window, feeling the slight jerk as the train starts to move. With tense ease, he settles further into his seat.

He sits up again when a girl bursts through the station door. Oscar can't help the sympathy building at her obvious horror as she tries to run for the train. She looks through all the windows, eyes catching his for a split second, and then she looks down the tracks. Ozpin stirs in his mind, unnoticed until the girl gets close enough. _Danny?_

That turns sympathy to horror. Oscar startles and crawls to the window, hands gripping the edge to watch. "What?"

The girl pulls out a glass jar and eyes something. Oscar, leaning as far as he can to see her disappearing figure, sees her throw it. He's grabbed his backpack and out his seat as soon as she's gone from vision. But then he hesitates, slowing before he gets to the train car door. Ozpin doesn't tell him not to look, but he doesn't tell him not to stay.

"What's the point? Oscar says, staring at the handle. He slowly backs away, feeling rather miffed by the whole thing. "She's gone."

 _She may be going to Mistral as well_ , Ozpin offers.

"But what are the chances of that?" Oscar says irritably, setting his backpack down on his seat. He leans his fists on the table, wanting to pace. Their – his – soulmate was so close only to-

The door swings opens and startles him. Danny skips in, singing something in a language he doesn't understand. She full-body pauses when she catches him staring, and almost falls over. Before he can say anything, the girl – who's a bit taller than him; what the heck Ozpin – gives him an awkward smile and waves. "I swear I'm not crazy, just happy I made it on time- and you probably don't care, sorry, I'll just be going now."

Oscar gapes because he has that word-for-word sentence on his back. She tries to hurry past him, and he is not ready for this, what was he thinking? "Wait!"

The girl does, blinking and then looking down at her wrist. Oscar follows her gaze, and then jerks back, letting go.

Instead of getting mad his grab, Danny lifts her wrist up and hums. "Interesting. It's green now."

Oscar gapes at the green tattooed word of her soulmark. Now he feels extra bad, because her word is a sparkling bright green forever memorializing how he gripped her to get her to stop.

"Hey." Oscar looks up at the soft word, blinking to focus on her face. "Take a seat, dude. I can grab a bucket if you think you're going to be sick."

"N-no," he shakes his head, following her directions. Her hands on his back and shoulder really help ground him; Ozpin's chuckling does not. "I'm fine. Really."

She gives him an unimpressed look. Ozpin's laughing is _really_ not helping.

 _My apologies_ , Ozpin says easily through his chuckles. Oscar can feel the voice in his head watching the girl's every move. The boy takes the water bottle she offers, not meeting her eyes. _She'll teach you how to lie properly, if you ask._

For a second he chokes on the water. "I'm not going to ask that," Oscar hisses.

"Ask what?" Danny tilts her head to the side, narrowing her eyes.

"Uhm, nothing." Oscar definitely doesn't meet her eyes, his cheeks steadily getting redder.

She doesn't push, nodding and straightening. Oscar startles at the hand appearing below him, the bright green 'Wait!' wrapped around. "I'm Danny. It's a pleasure to meet you, and I'm really sorry for whatever I blurted out."

"Oscar," he mutters, taking her hand and pretending he isn't transfixed by the writing that is unmistakably his. "It's, uh, rather specific, so don't, uh, worry about it."

They shake, and he finally looks. Her soft smile reassures, and for the first time today he can find it in him to relax. "Still, I said something about being crazy, right? That's probably not the most encouraging thing to see every day."

He chuckles, "It really could be worse."

She nods mock-sagely. "Very true." He shares her real smile and shuffles over, but she looks despondently at the door out of the train car. "I have to find some kind of ticket person." She waves a slip of paper and lifts her woven basket into her elbow. "Didn't exactly have time to hand it to them when I boarded."

"How did you make it on?" Oscar asks before backtracking. "I mean, you don't have to tell me but-"

She sits on the table and smiles down at him, lightly tapping his hand. He goes silent, sure his face is too red but how else is this meeting supposed to go but way more awkward then he ever imagined- "I teleported."

That breaks him out of his thoughts. "You… teleported?"

Danny nods while Oscar silently curses Ozpin because this isn't funny why didn't you tell me?

 _At this point it's a going joke. I now see why._

"Why the jar?" Oscar asks her seriously, ignoring Ozpin.

"Broken semblance," Danny shrugs. Oscar twitches in sympathy, and because the voice in his head goes deathly silent. "I don't keep air in my lungs – and some cells – when I teleport so green dust fills in what I lose."

"Whoa," Oscar breathes, latching onto her hand and squeezing, as if to make sure she'll still here. Barely a mumble, he hisses, "Why didn't you tell me?"

 _She never said_ , Ozpin whispers back. _I never knew_.

"Thanks for the support, Oscar," Danny chuckles, patting his hands. He slowly releases, eyeing her nervously like she's about to fall apart. Danny hops off the table throws her arms wide with a smile. "It's been like this since I was tiny, so I'm used to it. Anyway, I'll be back." She points at him in mock-serious, but her eyes reveal just how nervous she is about all of this. "So don't go jumping off the train. That's my deal, alright?"

"Okay," he agrees, watching her walk backwards and wave. "Uh, see you."

She winks and is gone through the door.

"You never knew?" Oscar demands.

 _No_ , Ozpin swears. _Never_.

"Alright," Oscar nods, trying to force back the rising panic that his soulmate's semblance tries to kill her every time she uses it. If that's not a put-off to finding what his own semblance is, he doesn't know what else is. "Alright."

… _Are you going to tell her?_

"About?"

 _Us_.

"And scare her off?" Oscar lets out a harsh scoff. "No! This is crazy."

 _Even though it feels right?_

"Don't throw my words back at me."

 _I don't think she'll be scared off. At least, she wasn't when I met her._

"But that's not her," Oscar hisses and glares at his reflection in the table. "This is a person who almost died trying to catch a train."

…

Oscar shakes his head and leans back. "This is our first meeting. I don't want her _scared_ of me." He wants someone in his corner.

 _Very well_. Ozpin concedes, for now. _It is ultimately your choice. Just remember, she will eventually know what you are hiding. Would you rather she know now, or when she starts travelling back and forth through time?_

This time, Oscar can't answer.


	4. 3-0: DOLs

**Summary** **: The one where Danny finds an old, recalled Qrow dol in her gutter and works to bring him online.**

* * *

Chapter 3.0: D.O.L.s

"Of course I'm alright," Danny waves from the top of the ladder. While the height is a little off-putting, she's done stunts last life that put this to shame. Cleaning the gutters is a normal, almost _boring_ , task compared to angling herself _just_ right to land on an enemy's plane. "Go back inside already, Seraph."

The winged Faunus sighs but nods. "Just shout if you need anything."

"I'll shout when I'm in trouble!" Danny replies with a laugh. She can just imagine the pained sound he makes and laughs again. With quick fingers, she gets to work.

Yes this work is slightly boring, but caring for a house is the whole part of owning one. And this world isn't exactly boring, not with monsters and Grimm stalking the forests around the walled towns. She thought this was Remnant when she was first born here, but no. _Remnant_ is a television show, originally following team STRQ for three seasons before the fan base died off when Danny was six. When she hit eighteen it got a green light for a reboot, following the adventures of team RWBY and the plot she knew from life number one.

The strangest thing to come from the reboot would have to be the toys. Around eight inch android-like dolls that adapt to your lifestyle and can be anything you need; provided you get the right model. Most of her friends from school have had more than one, as the things live five years max and it's currently edging towards the seventh year since their release.

What's very interesting is the name: _Chibi Remnant D.O.L.s_. There is lots of speculation about what the acronym stands for. She knows – old habits don't die even when you do – and that's what makes it even more curious. _D.O.L. – Defender of Lives_.

With all the black market fighting rings that go on with these life-like dols, she has to wonder the reason why the makers don't release the full name to the public. Maybe then the shift from fighter to defender can happen, and her late-night searches can stop popping up with all the dol-fighting events happening in the underside of towns.

Though… it really has helped her accumulate blackmail against the Nightingale family. Who knew the daughter would grow to be such a high-risk gambler?

Danny grunts as she pulls the last of the leaves out. She rolls her shoulders, and then starts down the ladder to do the next section. Maybe she should have asked for help. But if she finishes this before 'working hours' are over, she'll actually have to do stuff today. Choices, choices…

An hour later she finds the old crow's nest in one of the higher gutters. She does a quick check, but the birds are already long gone for the year. They did not deign to stick around as soon as the fall chill settled in. So, she moves to rip it out. And promptly blinks.

"What the…?" and yes, this really is happening. "How long have you been up here?"

The old, dusty Qrow dol doesn't answer. She drops the nest, letting it fall to the ground, and finds a stick to poke it with. There are warnings about protective dols fighting those when their owners aren't around, and she doesn't want to be another statistic. Though, those stories have nothing on the ruthlessness of the dol-fights.

A quick poke, and nothing. She does it a few more times, before she's sure that this guy is so far out of energy he shut off in the middle of sleep mode. 'Sleep' is the kid way of saying 'turned off'. 'Sleep mode' is for power saving. Danny might not have had one of these, ever, but the few friends that did have all differentiated more excitedly than they should have been for the equivalent of 'killing' and 'reviving' a toy.

The woman gently eases him out of the gutter, frowning at the barely-held-together clothing and the exposed, damaged midriff. The skin isn't plastic, but the material used especially for these things by the producer. Nothing harmful in it, but it's made to it feel more like skin and be as sturdy as plastic. For him to be scratched like this means something, or someone, did a real number on him.

Danny carefully lays him on a towel inside the garage; she did grow up with the original Remnant. And if spending time figuring out the old, broken dol will give her something to do other than work, why not put him somewhere she'll remember? It takes her another couple of hours to finish cleaning, and by then she's buzzing with excitement.

"What is _that_?" Mal scrunches up her nose at the sight of Danny skipping into the kitchen.

"One of those Remnant dols," Danny says, laying the lifeless shell and towel on the table. She then fires up her laptop and grabs a bowel. "They are water resistant, right?"

"I think so," Mal keeps frowning. The black haired woman with a green strip of hair finally recoils when a beetle crawls on the dol's face. "Ew. Where did you find the thing?"

"In the gutter," Danny says happily, throwing the bug outside. "I think one of the crows dragged it to its nest."

"What is that?" Toby, Danny's adopted brother, asks, freezing in the middle of the doorway. His best friend, Dolly, peeks under his arm and Seraph comes out to see what the commotion is.

"A Qrow dol, from that Remnant show," Danny smiles wickedly and turns the laptop so they can all see. "Found him when I was cleaning the gutter."

"What are you going to do with it?" Toby frowns, moving to get a better look at the dead-looking dol.

Danny smirks wider and pours warm water and suds in the bowel. "I'm going to fix him, of course."

Mal rolls her eyes. Seraph comes closer to look, and doesn't have much hope for it. Toby sighs, and Dolly giggles. The smallest woman in the room slides up beside her best friend and looks over at Danny with appraising eyes, "Well, if anyone could do it, it would be you."

Danny perks up; eyes alight with determination and challenge. "Thanks!"

"It's not going to be easy," Toby warns.

"Probably impossible," Seraph mutters, seeing the cut open stomach area.

"Then it will definitely keep me busy, won't it?" Danny remarks, shooing them all away. She grabs a face cloth and looks down at the dol. "Alright, Qrow. Let's see what your damage is under all that grime."

Maybe knowing what wounds dols can survive after all the fights she's seen will actually come in handy.


	5. 4-0: Villainous

**Summary:** **Of course, the plan was never to walk up to the evil lair and knock. But sometimes, a little bitterness and apathy goes a long way**

* * *

Chapter 4.0: Villainous

Dry, lifeless rock formations? _Check!_

Ominous purple crystals at every turn? _Check!_

Harbinger dark skies and inky puddles that breed Grimm? _Check and check!_

Danny sighs and crosses her arms behind her head, careful to make sure her basket doesn't hit her. She gazes at the foreboding castle and wonders why she's even doing this.

 _Everyone's dead now. Why should she not?_

For all her backup plans and fail-safes, accidents do happen. A hunter/huntress team forgets about civilians on their mission and, well…

 _Bye bye family._

Of course she was out of town for those days. Of course no one would call her. _Of course she would return to a smoking crater of a town_.

All her efforts to get attached and to care about this world, wasted.

Maybe this is what she gets for putting off plans for so long. The relic she took rattles around its glass bottle in her basket. So much time spent ignoring getting it, and it's not even the one to help her.

She would never recreate something lost. Knowledge is useless when you've been trained to think multiple plans above the rest. Choice or destruction would have been better, for then she could cause her own end.

 _Heroes wouldn't see it like that._

Danny sighs and raises a hand. She pounds at the doors.

 _These people, though, would be willing to cause someone's end._

Hazel and Arthur - she recognizes them from a life once lived - open the door. It takes them a moment to look down, her being quite a bit shorter than both. There isn't surprise at seeing her, but those huge windows at the top of their lair must be good for something.

"Hi there," the woman smiles, full teeth and mean. "My name's Danny. I hear you've been looking for me."

The men share a look. Hazel huffs and Arthur turns an impressive intrigued-yet-bored look at her. Doctor Watts is the one to speak, definitely amused through the condensation. "Look, little girl-"

Danny doesn't let him continue, opening her palm and letting a flower grow right in the middle. "For starters," Danny keeps smiling and talking evenly, even though she wants to laugh at their surprised expressions, "I'm not young enough for 'girl'. And if you want nothing to do with me, I'll leave."

"The Spring Maiden?" Arthur breathes, gleeful smile stretching into a mean smirk.

"Why come here?" Hazel demands, eyes burning a hole into her.

"I heard you've been looking for me," Danny shrugs and readjusts her basket handle's position.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," Danny looks between the men. "If this is a bad time, I can come back."

"No." Arthur steps aside and gestures. "Come in, dear."

"Just Danny, please," the woman says, pausing before going through the threshold. "And if you do try something, I have no problems disappearing again." A lie, but she needs some leverage to make it up to Salem and ask a favour.

"Same goes to you," Hazel grumbles, stepping aside himself.

Danny nods her thanks and walks in, looking to the man she's fought with cyber security, not that he would have realized it. "Lead the way."

Arthur looks at her suspiciously, but doesn't stop his twitchy grin. "With pleasure."

 _No regrets_ , Danny thinks, squaring her shoulders. _No regrets_.

As they march her to the wicked witch, she can't help but thinking that Salem has good tastes in décor. Much nicer than the Spring Maiden's vault.


	6. 5-0: Hanahaki Disease: Qrow

**Summary:** **It starts with a cough. Then she spits out petals. Finally, she hacks up a clover.**

* * *

Chapter 5.0: Hanahaki Disease: Qrow

Qrow stiffens at the sound of awful coughing, but Raven is the one to get up and finally check on Danny.

"She really should be fine," Toby says once again, button mashing to try and destroy Qrow's character.

"Uh, kid," the eighteen year old glances towards the kitchen area, still beating the little Faunus' character without pause. "That's the third time this hour."

"-isn't _fine_ , Danny!" Qrow jerks his head towards the doorway at his sister's yell. "When were you going to tell us?"

"I'll be back," Qrow says quickly, getting to his feet. "Pick the next match for me." He doesn't wait for a reply, already hurrying into the kitchen.

"Hopefully never," Danny grumbles. He stands at the door, watching her throw out… a _flower_? The two nineteen year olds are stiff, tension way to high.

"This isn't something you can keep hiding," Raven says with a cutting glare to keep her brother silent. Danny gives him a sympathetic glance until the curt gaze is back on her. "Especially not to your _partner_."

"What are you keeping from me?" Qrow asks anyways, and goes absolutely still when Danny flinches. "Danny?"

"How long has this been going on?" Raven demands.

Danny takes the way out and answers Raven instead. "Petals started three weeks ago, but I've had the cough longer."

"Petals?" Qrow repeats, mind racing.

"You were sick during exams?" Raven says, aghast. "How did you even hide it?" No answer, and Danny actually turns away from them to stare into the sink. "Danny?"

The woman lets out a short bark, and then is gagging into the sink. Qrow runs over, but Raven beats him to it. She glares him away and keeps Danny's hair back as _petals_ fall from his partner's mouth.

And then the brunette spits out a flower. It all clicks together.

"Purple hyacinth," Danny coughs a few more times and then thanks Raven. She holds up the flower and frowns dejectedly at it. "I'm sorry."

"Your brother doesn't know," Qrow says.

Danny blinks at the hard note in his tone, giving him a sad smile. "You two are the first."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Qrow whispers harshly, taking a step forward with clenched fists. He doesn't know whether to reach out and shake her or hug her.

"Everyone has things they were worried about," Danny shrugs like it's no big deal. Like this couldn't eventually lead to her death. "I didn't think it was that big a deal. Every time I use my semblance, it kills off whatever's in my lungs. That's why it hasn't progressed further than it should have."

"But using your semblance could kill you," Raven points out, giving the other woman a small shake.

Qrow gives in now that his sister did the first half and crushes his partner against his chest. He growls against her hair as she pats his back in an attempt at comfort. "Whoever it is you love, we'll find them and make them love you or kill them."

Danny laughs and Raven smirks, punching her brother's shoulder. His partner hugs him back before stepping away and looking between the siblings with sad eyes. "Thank you, both of you, but I don't think it's that simple."

"Of course it is," Raven shrugs and wraps and arm around the girl. She leans down and whispers so Qrow won't hear, "Unless, you don't think you deserve love."

"Qrow!" Toby shouts, appearing in the doorway. "Are you coming back or what?"

"Yah, yah," the young man waves over his shoulder at the two as he goes, knowing full well his sister will be able to pry it out of his partner. He winks at them before disappearing. "You better not have been given me the worst character."

Raven pulls Danny to a seat and stares her down.

"You were close," the smaller woman sighs and glares down at her clasped hands. "I'm scared of loving someone too much."

"I don't think that's all of it," Raven states dryly.

Danny smiles with a small laugh. "There's a kind of feeling, when you just _know_ a person. The kind when they are your best friend, but also _so_ much more. You're each other's person, and you'd break the world for them. That's what I want, but I'm scared of opening up."

Raven nods, slowly getting it. "Commitment issues?"

Danny laughs again. "More like things I don't want to ever talk about. And, you know, healthy relationships and talking pretty much go hand in hand."

Raven hums, tapping her fingers on the counter. "I don't know what to say, except try. Your disease will kill you otherwise, broken semblance or not."

Danny sighs and lightly thumps her head on the table.

"What was the first flower you spat up?" Raven asks, curious. It only grows when Danny tenses and purposefully doesn't look up. "That normally says a lot about who you think has unrequited emotions back to you." As the silence stretches, Raven narrows her eyes and nudges the woman. "Danny?" Again, more silence. "If you won't tell me, I'll find a way to make you cough up that flower again."

There is a mumble from the brunette.

"Say that again," Raven's tone holds threat of violence if Danny tries to get out of this _one more time_.

"A five leaf clover," Danny says clearly, quietly, and with pleading eyes that dart to the living room entrance and back.

Raven frowns, and then stills when she remembers just what the flower means.

A five leaf clover. Either a really good or _really bad luck_.

Everything is pieced together.

And Raven _laughs_.


	7. 6-0-0: Come Stray Away

**Summary:** **The chapters I wanted to put in my Out Of Order story but can't without screwing up my planning.**

(Note: Chapter takes place Volume Five)

* * *

Chapter 6.0.0: Come Stray Away

Qrow: _I need a favour._

Qrow: _And don't ignore me. I know you're here._

Danny: _Who ratted me out_

Qrow: _No one._

Qrow: _Scroll now tells the last time a person was available._

Danny: _F**k_

Danny: _Not making that mistake again._

Danny: _So, uh, sorry but I've been… busy_

Qrow: _Yah. Not visiting._

Danny: _I dropped by with your new flask, what are you talking about_

Qrow: _Oh, I'm sorry, let me be more specific._

Qrow: _Drop by when I'm f***ing awake._

Danny: _I don't want to see you having sex_

Qrow: _I hate you. Come to Mistral._

Danny: _Sure_

Qrow: _The city._

Danny: _Then no. What did you need_

Qrow: _Where are you?_

Danny: _…_

Qrow: _If you're in Mistral right now so help me Danny…_

Danny: _I told you I've been busy_

Qrow: _Too busy to see your best friend?_

Danny: _You're funny. I'm staying away from that mayhem until what's-her-face realizes she can't do squat with me here_

Qrow: _What are you talking about?_

Qrow: _Danny?_

Qrow: _Alright, it's been an hour, what's taking so long?_

Qrow: _I'm telling Oz you're here if you don't reply._

Qrow: _Don't you dare do this to me now, Danny._

Danny: _I'm back._

Danny: _Sorry, local tower system sucks._

Qrow: _You're in Mistral._

Danny: _You didn't tell him, right? I'm still mad at Ospin for lowering the age limit at Beacon. Don't feel like yelling at him today._

Danny: _Um… did I say local towers? I meant_

Danny: _You know what, I've got nothing_

Qrow: _I didn't tell him._

Qrow: _You know, though. About Oscar._

Danny: _Oscar who_

Qrow: _-_-_

Qrow: _Oscar Pines._

Danny: _Ozpinhead_

Qrow: _How do you even know that joke?_

Danny: _Because I'm me. And fine, yes, I know about Oscar. Someone needs to give the poor kid a scroll or something because he talks out loud way to often_

Qrow: _And you know this because…_

Danny: _I check up on all of you, I'm not a heartless ditcher_

Qrow: _Would it kill you to come see us face-to-face? I'm sure Ruby would love to see her favourite aunt._

Danny: _See, this is why I'm going to have to say a resounding no. I do not want to know about things you'll all be likely to tell me if I show up. Timelines and stuff, you know_

Danny: _Now, what do you need, Qrow_

Qrow: _Besides you helping us, I want you to go looking for a few people._

Danny: _The missing hunters and huntresses in Mistral, right_

Qrow: _…_

Qrow: _How?_

Qrow: _I'm not drunk enough for this._

Danny: _Glad I still drive you to drink after all these years_

Danny: _Anyways, send me a list of names. And if you could add where they were supposed to be or where they were last seen, that would be really helpful_

Qrow: Document Sent

Danny: Document Received

Qrow: _After this, come to the City of Mistral._

Qrow: _Danny?_

Qrow: _…?_

Qrow: _…_

Qrow: _I've missed you. One drink, that's all._

Danny: _Two, and you're paying._

Qrow: _Deal._

Qrow: _Keep in contact. I don't want you disappearing too._

Last message sent: five days ago

* * *

 **A/N: That moment when your dumping ground for a story becomes a** _ **literal dumping ground**_ _ **for a story**_ **. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, TheParadoxicalOxymoron, for your review! I really appreciate it, and** _ **thank you**_ _ **so much!**_ **I really hope you like these snippets, and I hope you have an amazing December!**


	8. 6-0-1

Chapter 6.0.1: Come Stray Away

Danny pauses at the threshold, before taking a deep breath and forcing her feet to move. This isn't something she wants to do, but she was promised a drink. It's been a long month, and… she can't keep putting this off.

The young woman stops before the bar. The man on the stool stiffens, but she forces out a nonchalant opener before he turns. "You all get older every time I see yo-"

Danny is cut off by the crushing hug. She lets out a shaky breath and returns it with feeling.

"You are the worst partner," Qrow says seriously, threading his fingers through her hair to keep her head against him. "That's the best 'hello' you can give me?"

"Hello, Qrow," Danny smiles again his shirt. "Still up for a drink?"

"I don't know," he releases her, fond smile staying as he sits back down with an appraising look. "Are you even legal yet?"

"Oh, ha, _ha_ ," Danny drawls, taking the seat next to him. She sets her basket by her feet and fixes her red slip-on shoes. "I'm not that young, you jerk. Though, maybe you should take it easy." She mocks batting her eyelashes. "I don't know if your liver can handle it at your age."

"Are you calling me old?" Qrow's smile grows as he swirls his drink.

Danny gives him an appraising look, lingering on his stomach. He twitches when her smile fades and she meets his eyes. "Well, I didn't purge just for you to die of another kind of poison."

"So it was you," he groans. "Thought I was seeing things until the doctors mentioned how healthy I was."

"Well, you used someone's aura to crack your own flask," she tsks, waving the bartender down. "Just doing that spread it enough I had no choice."

"I'll be sure to tell Raven about your heroic deed," Qrow drawls, finishing his drink and adding it to her order. "How's she doing?"

"You'll find out sooner or later," Danny says with a dry, whimsical tone. "Aren't you planning on charging in, guns a blazing?"

"We're not even close," Qrow grunts, nursing his new drink while Danny thanks the bartender. "If you've been watching, you know we're not."

"I don't stay long," Danny admits with a shrug. "There are too many things to do. Too many people to save."

There is a quiet lull. He turns pointedly to her and waits until the silence starts to eat at her. "How many did you find?"

"Are we counting names or body pieces?" Danny says bitterly, throwing back her drink.

"Danny," Qrow stops at his own pleading tone. She looks over sadly, but gives a small smile. When she obviously won't continue, he does. His voice professionally flat. "Were you able to find someone to help us?"

"Not in the way you're thinking," Danny turns back to her empty glass and fiddles. "I couldn't find anything of four names. Another three finished their missions, but are held up in towns with no defenses. Two are… gone. The rest are currently in the hospital, and in no shape to do anything."

Qrow makes and angry noise, gripping his hair and not breathing for a few seconds. He blinks wetly and, when he faces her again, tense lines age his face. "Thanks," his voice cracks and he looks away sharply. "For bringing some back."

"Only for you," Danny sighs and steals his glass.

"Why?" he says more to himself, tracing the water stains on the table. "None of this makes sense."

Danny stays silent and sips.

Unfortunately, that seems to clue him in. He whips around so fast she almost spills everything in surprise. "What do you know?"

"Me?" Danny asks, carefully saving the glass from a most unfortunate fate with the ground. "Why would I know anything?"

"Because you always know something," Qrow replies dryly. "Did they tell you why they all took the jobs? Why now?"

"You mean besides the influx of Grimm?" Danny remarks just as blandly. She falters under his expectant look. "Leonardo told them a council-mandated alert is out for all hunters and huntresses. They have to take a job, or pay the exorbitant fine."

"No," Qrow hisses, processing that. When he gets more and more tense, Danny puts a hand on his fist. He looks over at her and wavers. "You know what's wrong with Leo."

Danny flinches back and gets up, finishing his drink in one quick motion. "I shouldn't be here."

"Wait," he grabs her hand and lightly pulls, trying to get her to sit down. The woman faces him, but won't meet his eyes and won't move. He just strengths his grip, not willing to let go. "I need to know, Danny."

"I can't," she breaks with one glance at his hard look. "I'm sorry Qrow. I don't know how long I'll be here and I can't- I can't tell you what I know. I can't risk you getting hurt because of something I say."

"That's not fair," he says quietly. He manages to tug her back into her seat, and doesn't let go. "You can't withhold information. Not like how you did your powers."

"I did tell you I am the Spring Maiden," Danny gives him an angry smile. "When I was nineteen. I have it marked in my journal, to remind myself that no one knows until after I die. Awful things happen to those who mess with time, Qrow. And I'm not at the point where I willingly cause a paradox for something when it's obvious you survive to this day."

"What about if I don't?" he waves the bartender over, not looking away from her. "What if I die tomorrow because you don't tell me what's up with Leo?"

"Then I rewrite history to make sure you never leave a safe zone for the rest of your life," Danny says with such nonchalance he has no difficulty believing she'd do it. "You already know not to tip him off, so that's good enough for now. I go back tomorrow, so you better not go off and die after I leave."

"You're leaving?" he whispers, stilling.

"I only had a month this time," Danny shrugs. She is quick to pat his hand and push his new drink to him. "Don't worry, I'll still be around. It just won't be for a while from my perspective. Not even a second will pass here."

"You're staying the night, then," Qrow says, voice booking no questions. Bright red eyes latch onto her blue ones, and he insists until she caves.

"No spoilers," Danny makes him promise. "And I don't have to see the kids if I don't want to."

"Of course," he agrees reluctantly.

Danny sighs and waves the bartender down once again. "Give me the strongest thing you've got." When he leaves, she groans into the bar table. "This is such a bad idea." Then she shoots up and points at her best friend. "We're sharing stories, but only from our years at Beacon."

"Deal." They clink glasses and he leers. "What was with those flower petals in your bed?"

And Danny groans again because of course he chooses the most embarrassing stuff first.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, TheParadoxicalOxymoron, for your review! Hahaha, time to make up with the booze! I really appreciate that, it means a lot. Thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this and the next chapter (give it a few minutes I promise it will show up). Merry Christmas to you too! Thank you!**


	9. 6-0-2

Chapter 6.0.2: Come Stray Away

"S-so then," Qrow chuckles and shifts his hold to knock on the door, "then I, then I told her." He gives some breathless giggles and leans his head on the door. "I told her I couldn't stay because it was my kid's first birthday."

" _No_ ," Danny 'ooh's and giggles harder into his shoulder, holding on tighter when she starts slipping down his back. "What did, what did she _do next_?"

"Asked if she could come," Qrow whines and knocks on the door again. "I told her my wife wouldn't like that."

"Oh my gosh!" Danny cheers and almost tips them both backwards when she jerks upright. "I remember! You phoned me!" She cackles as he laughs and steadies them against the doorframe. "I had to call her a harlot! You finally let me yell at your clingy sex buddy!"

"It wasn't the only time," he smiles in thought.

"Shh!" Danny begs, sloppily trying to put a finger over his mouth. "No spoilers. But, but what happened after I hung up?"

"Well-" Qrow cuts off when the door swings up, and a small child's displeased expression turns to confusion. "Oooh, I think we're in trouble."

"Qrow," Danny hisses, eyes wide and staring at the awkward boy who is looking increasingly confused between them. She practically vibrates with excitement on the man's back. "Qrow. Qrow Qrow Qrow Qrow-"

"What?" he hisses theatrically.

"It's a cinnamon bun," Danny squeals quietly.

While Qrow breaks out laughing, the sweet child takes a few steps back and opens the door wider. "Um, what?"

"You're a precious cinnamon roll who needs to be protected," Danny nods seriously. She turns back to Qrow's head after they've past the kid and lightly flicks him. "Why didn't you tell me you had such a cutie under your wing?"

"What?" Qrow laughs and lets her go. Danny shrieks as she falls, bouncing on the couch. "No, no, that's Ospin. Or is it Ozcar? Wait, how do you not know it's him?"

"I haven't actually seen anyone up close, you big meanie."

"Um," Oscar swallows and hesitantly takes a few steps towards the inebriated adults. "Is your name, uh, Danny?"

The woman blinks at him with wide eyes, and then squeals quietly again. "Can I keep you?" She jerks her head to Qrow as he lands on her. "Can I keep him?"

"No," Qrow keeps laughing. "We need him."

"Fine," Danny sniffs mockingly and leans back, letting Qrow bury his head in her lap. "We'll have joint custody. You can have him when he's Ozpin."

"Danny?" the boy whispers stiffly.

The woman's head rolls to look at him, standing there with his arms behind his back. She rolls her eyes and pats Qrow on the head. "Like now. He's your problem."

"Danny." She blinks and stares at the stiff body in front of her. There's an aborted motion to reach out, as if to check that she's really here. "It's good to see you again."

She can't help the wide, completely not innocent grin that spreads across her face. "Hi there little cute boy Ozpin."

Qrow laughs so hard he's crying. Danny has to cover her face to stop seeing the kid's absolutely deadpan expression. "Don't call me that."

"Sorry," Danny is breathless as she tries to reign in the giggles. "I couldn't- couldn't help it."

There is a sigh and when she's looking there's a small smile on the kid's face. Danny can't help that her anger towards him melts away, and she snatches him in a hug.

"You two are so cute," Danny mutters, pulling him beside her on the couch. She shifts to hold his shoulders and smiles down at him. "Let the precious cinnamon roll have his body back, Ozpin. I'm too drunk for any meaningful conversations."

He sighs again and looks down at the man falling asleep in her lap. "I expect you to be here tomorrow."

"You're not the boss of me," Danny sings.

He gives her a look, and then Oscar slumps and almost falls if she wasn't holding him. He gasps, and then takes a few moments to catch his breath before he looks up at the woman. "Thanks."

"It's no problem," Danny smiles winningly at him. She jolts up and lets him go suddenly, searching the basket Qrow dropped on the table. "If he gives you any troubles, let me know."

Oscar stares hesitantly at the scroll she holds out to him. He carefully reaches out, then pauses and looks at her. Danny nods encouragingly. He takes a deep breath and grabs the item.

"This way you won't look strange talking out loud," Danny nods to herself, running her fingers through Qrow's hair. "Sorry if we woke you and everyone else up."

"It's just me," Oscar says softly, hesitantly opening the scroll and seeing her number as his only contact. "The others are… out."

"That's good for me, then," Danny nods sagely. When he looks up she leans in to whisper a secret. "I wasn't supposed to let people know I'm here."

"Why?"

"Time travel problems," Danny pouts and makes an explosion sound, hand signs included. "And because I'm supposed to be dead. And alive. Whoa, I'm a box cat! A Schroding-dox! Oh, we should probably get you guys to bed."

Oscar blinks like he's really unsure what to do. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, glancing to the scroll in his hands and then to Danny bridal carrying Qrow. "Ozpin wants to know that you'll be here tomorrow."

"Yes, yes," Danny nods and walks, going to Qrow's room without instruction because she's already scouted it out. "I'll be older, though. This is currently my last day here. It'll likely be a few more months before I can come back."

"Months?"

"No time will pass for you," Danny nudges open the room and marches in. "Don't worry too much about it. It's _way_ too late to be thinking about that kind of brain twister." She lowers Qrow onto the bed and throws the covers over him. Then she turns to Oscar, who looks everywhere but at her. "Do you need anything before going to bed?"

"What?" the kid's gaze snaps to her, and then he ducks and shakes his head. "Um, no. Thank you."

He blinks again when she pats his head. Danny smiles down with easy happiness and waves as she skips backwards down the hall. "Have a good night, you two! And Oscar, make sure you get some sleep!"

And as she goes to skip again, she disappears.


	10. 7-0-0: Gear in the System

**Summary:** **It's hard to keep caring on when those you love are long gone, worlds away, or become villains. Ozpin has been at this for a while, but Danny's not ready to give up yet (you can never be too old to smile with your eyes)**

* * *

Chapter 7.0.0: Gear in the System

"You alright there, hunter?"

Ozpin squints and tries to focus on the girl squatting down in front of him. His head hurts – _getting thrown into a tree will do that_ (shut up) – and it's taking a little too much energy to keep his lunch down. He doesn't hear when she kneels onto the grass, but he sighs and leans into her cool fingers as she feels his head.

"Hey," she calls softer, moving her hands away. He wants to tell her to leave them on his forehead, but all that comes out is a hiss when he tries to get up. _We really should get back to the team_. "Okay, no, don't get up. You're out of aura and something's shaken you. Maybe a concussion."

He tries to shake his head; a very bad idea as he gags once before swallowing and leaning further into the girl. "Team."

"They're fine," the girl says easily. "My people've gone off to deal with the last of the Grimm with them; to tell them where you are. I need you to keep your eyes open, dude. And try to follow my finger."

He does try, really, but the blue of her eyes is a lot easier to focus on because it doesn't move. _Concussion. Give it a moment to heal_.

The girl flinches and looks over his shoulder. He can smell something easy come and go, and it relaxes a deep part of him. Focusing is easier but he still can't glance away from her blue eyes as his magic relaxes, surrounded by the scent of freshly cut grass and the feeling of sunny air after light rain. She looks back at him, giving an awkward smile and retracting her hands as she glances behind her. "They'll probably be a couple more minutes. Grimm are gone, but they're still far out."

"How do you know?" he croaks, struggling to sit. She helps him when he doesn't flinch, and Ozpin can finally take in the stranger. She can't be much younger than him, and he's young for a hunter in training. He notices the wicker basket, but it doesn't look dangerous and she's talking again.

"-sounds of fighting." She hovers her hands in the air, as if she wants to place them back on him but thinks it won't be effective. He wants the cool feeling back on his head to help him focus, but he can barely focus enough to string the words together. "Are your ears ringing?"

"Yes," he replies, surprised at how loud it is now that he focuses. He didn't think it was that bad, as she can be heard clearly. _Give it another few moments to heal_. "Who are you?"

"Danny," she replies almost distractedly as she glances over her shoulder again. He blinks and reaches for her, pulling her head towards him so he can keep focus on her eyes. The girl blinks but doesn't do anything to remove the hand holding her chin. _Let her go._ No, it's easy to focus on the blue. "What's your name?"

"Ozpin," he replies, hand dropping when his aura kicks up with a vengeance. It reminds him: _not completely Ozpin_. The hunter-in-training takes a few long-suffering blinks before he can see again. Clearly. The world smells of freshly cut grass and the feeling of sunny air after light rain, and she holds his hand with both of hers. Her eyes are blue and she is worried for him. His heart gives one solid thud, and then closes off. "Thank you for the assistance." She's frowning at his pleasant face; his small fake-but-looks-amused smile drawing her eyes for only one second. "I am fine now."

"No you're not," she says with certainty, letting him pull his hand back and her eyes never leave his face; not even when she twitches at the sound of laughter behind her. "We'll get our doctor to look at you, but don't walk around without someone to crutch for you." She turns before he can pleasantly argue. _Deny her words, we're fine_. "Over here!"

"I'm fine," Ozpin says. He stops when she holds a palm flat up and down near his chest, not touching but warning him not to shift. _Oh my_. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't get up, hunter" Danny says dryly, not even glancing at him. "Regenerating aura or not, _I'm_ not comfortable letting you move around until you get checked." She mutters a few words he doesn't understand.

He's too relaxed by the feeling of safe to complain, and he further leans against the tree. His head falls back, and Ozpin watches her through half lids as he wonders why he's relaxing. I _t_ 's _n_ o _t_ a _s_ e _m_ b _l_ a _n_ c _e_. I _t_ h _a_ s _n_ o _t_ h _i_ n _g_ t _o_ d _o_ w _i_ t _h_ a _u_ r _a_. I _t_ 's _l_ i _k_ e _h_ i _s_ m _a_ g _i_ c _a_ g _r_ e _e_ s _w_ i _t_ h _h_ e _r_ a _n_ d _w_ a _i_ t _s_.

 _Ozpin gathers what energy he can and tries to shake his self back into alertness._

Stop; the hunter wants to complain at the uncomfortable feeling.

"What are you doing?" the girl wrinkles her nose and faces him again. Then he realizes he's pressed his chest against her hand. "Sit back, please." He sucks in a deep breath and falls back.

His chest feels warm.

He wants to hold her hand and not let go.

 _He blinks._

 _Doesn't disagree._

 _Doesn't follow through._

 _She stands to leave, to let the doctor of her nomad look over him. His team talks over each other and words of reassurance leave his mouth against their questions and worry. He doesn't move towards the nomad girl that relaxes his magic, nor does he glance her way. But he wants to._

He wants to.

 _He won't._

Why not say thank you?

 _He won't._

Why not say goodbye?

 _He won't._

H _e_ d _o_ e _s_ n' _t_.

* * *

 **A/N: I wish there was more on Ozpin. I keep trying to write for him, but it's hard to know if he's serious, mocking, or just tired. Hopefully I can do him some justice somehow.**

 **Thank you, Guest, for your review! Those are awesome suggestions and thank you so much; I'll be trying to do something with him in the soulmark/soulmate one for sure! Hopefully I can get some good chapters out for this drabble as well. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	11. 8-0-0: Loner's Den

**Summary:** **For some reason people keep getting her orientation wrong. (Danny is an Omega)**

* * *

Chapter 8.0.0: Loner's Den

She was the unofficial leader of Karm Stequion. She was trained to be untraceable against all the species walking the planet. Scent repression and hiding bodily urges was the normal. She does it unconsciously, and that's why it takes them so long to find a child omega in the forest.

Before Remnant she was a normal, nothing special human even after all the torture and training. Now, in this strange version of a world from a story she once knew, she is this thing called _omega_. She understands some of the dynamic from stories previous to this third life, but it takes her a few years to understand what it means here.

Alpha, Beta, Omega.

Some call her typing _weak_ , and others say the omega is _precious_. Whatever they shout or whisper, she is considered bottom rung. The social ladder would have her trapped and itemized. Her body would have her submitting to those who disprove or talk down to her.

Danny had power, last life. Control is hard to let go of and for many a struggle to gain. She is not the many. She didn't just lead (she _ruled_ ). She starts replacing fingers in pies around camps. Let them remember her not as the omega orphan, but the child who will not leave well alone ( _not bend, not submit_ ). It takes barely a year before her adopted mother is the only holder of knowledge that Danny is omega. If asked they say the broken semblance, teleporter, simple girl is a beta. She has no scent. Her body demands nothing of following pack order. She treats all equal and fears none. A simple girl (not right in the head).

Danny smiles and hides her amusement behind the layers of _simple, airhead, unfocused, easy_.

Even with dynamics and enhanced sense, no one sniffs out a wolf in sheep's clothing. The woman who cares for Danny, the beta known as Emberly, thinks nothing of hiding the information. It's not really hiding if no one asks. Emberly's husband, the beta named Jet, doesn't remember Danny's scent nor does he care her orientation. The girl isn't attracting Grimm, and that's all that matters.

The world continues on, and Danny learns. Survives. Quietly picks the children of the group and teaches them a few tricks.

(It becomes a game. Make the adults guess your orientation. An alpha? No, they are aloof. Beta? No, they smell too much. Omega? No, they are determined.

What are they? What's going on? How can this be?)

Danny doesn't know she is considered the alpha of the children until Emberly points it out. They come to her, a child at age four, for answers and reassurance. Then, because she is scentless, the three true alpha kids come around to make sure she smells like _alpha_. The one beta sticks like glue to her for comfort when his parents fight. The month old twin omegas come for hugs and lessons on how to ignore _alpha voice_ and _scent release_.

By the time Danny is six years old, outsiders see her and six other kids in the nomad's camp as weak betas because of their dull or muted scents. Inside the camp, they all muse differently. She is the alpha, because only around her do the true alphas relax enough to release their scents. She is the beta, because she does not reveal any sense of hierarchy. She is the omega, because she is caring to those older and younger to her.

She is seven when Emberly has a child. A boy. A Faunus. An omega.

"When children are born, they are thought to be one year old," Emberly says with burning eyes as she helps Danny hold the baby from bed. "To me, it feels like that number is removing a year he will have to live peacefully."

Jet is a pointed dog-eared Faunus. Toby – named after the plant Tobira – looks much like his father, with his mother's eyes and cheekbones even at birth. He is cute, asleep as he is. The little guy was even introduced as her new brother.

She sees the plea in Emberly's eyes. The boy is family now, and of course Danny will tear the world in two if he's hurt. "I won't let anyone take him."

The woman's relief is obvious in her sigh and following hug. Worry is warranted, though. The Faunus of Remnant may not be oppressed, but they are itemized and entertainment. Paramore omegas and prized alpha fighters are the norm for Faunus outside of Menagerie. Beta Faunus and beta humans are treated the same in the big wide world. They are middle in the social ladder. Alpha humans the highest, alpha Faunus between. Below are the omega Faunus, and finally omega humans.

Danny is unofficially a second-class citizen, same as her new brother and the two year old twins. Omegas cannot do much, cannot _be_ much. Old traditions have them popping out children to keep humanity alive. Newer ones have them in caretaker roles, even if many omegas aren't actually good caretakers. Protection and caring are different. Control and rules are different.

The brunette teaches her group confidence and going to others for help. The alphas and beta are coming into teenage years – puberty on the horizon – and are old enough to know they want different things outside their stereotype. Sandra is the first, an alpha, to come into maturity, and explains to her leader she wants to fight because it makes her feel alive. She doesn't want to be a protector, but doesn't want to go lone wolf.

Danny hugs her and assures she is always welcome. She will not be kicked out, and bloodlust will be directed at their enemies. Sandra begins training with a few adult betas Danny knows were ex-hunters. In their free time, the girls create the cool mask of a higher-up for Sandra because if Sandra becomes savage in public, she disappoints the group (she won't fail them). The human alpha works hard to drip frigid words from a sweet tongue, and battle fierce.

Vent is next, and the alpha wants to be a caretaker. He has the drive to lead like the others, but it's tamed with his maturity. Danny works him as a guarder of home. He keeps an eye on the others, always knowing when to step in or let lie. She teaches him how to show comfort and to let emotions come. _We are a pack_ , she tells him. _We make sure everyone is okay. Crying doesn't make anyone weak._

Iso, the beta, hits puberty like a normal, awkward teenager. It's almost a relief. She helps him the best she can by being there are talking about things his parents won't. He's embarrassed and stammering by the end, but it makes later asking for her help setting up a job as a writer much easier. Betas aren't famous writers, and she swears to make him the first.

Attum is the final alpha to hit maturity, right around when Danny turns eight. He spends a week sulking before he's dragged in front of her and – bless his heart – explains he doesn't want any role as an alpha. He wants to live like a beta, without the pressure that he must defend and control and face rage when challenged by another alpha. Danny carefully explains that embracing or turning away is his choice, but he _must_ learn what will happen so he can know how to be in control of himself. _Body chemistry is hard_ , Danny explains. She then has to explain what chemistry is. Then, Attum delves into sciences. She is the only one in camp that knows a range of science and technology, and so they spend their time together tutoring and discussing theories.

Two year old Toby calls her sister and stares at her in adoration. He calls her his _OBA_ , because he cannot smell the difference of omega, beta, or alpha on her. He still smells of omega, but he and the twins need to be at least five before she's comfortable teaching them to shut off the scents marking them. She is grass, they tell her. She smells of forest, but the grass remains strongest even under the scents of other dynamics.

No one in her group can tell she smells like a dynamic. They know her main scent, and that's just what they smell. The adults, though, say she smells of mature alpha. Emberly just chuckles when she asks and explains that family doesn't care your dynamic. There's something bright in the woman's eyes, but Danny doesn't ask.

She is eight years old when a melody she can only hear out of one ear – broken because her aura does not touch every sense and nerve on her body – draws the children of the nomad away in the middle of the night. She is eight years old and kills the infamous Pied Piper with her broken semblance. This night the adults look to her like one does a new tool. They badger Emberly and Jet about the girl who cannot teleport properly. She is dangerous. She is a weapon. She should go. She should stay.

(Emberly reminds them all that this nomad was built to help those with broken semblances, even if they are non-existent nowadays.)

Toby, her sweet little brother, gathers up the group. Sandra, Vent, Iso, and Attum take turns hugging her and reassuring they trust her. She is their leader. Jillian, Melody, and Toby hold onto some part of her at all times. Comfort through touch, an instinct for a group. Attum tells her it's okay to cry. She does with a laugh; she is not alone now.

Danny is eight when she finally starts using the proper terminology. _Pack_. They're all in this together.

At twelve years old, Danny teaches her pack proper fist-fighting forms when Mountain Glenn is destroyed.

Her nomad now consists of seventeen people. She hasn't even matured and she is now in charge of the Askans Nomad. The adults go through motions in their despair and the pack now has to hunt to survive. It barely lasts the year, and Danny stops them at an old, ruined town north of Vale where the trees are too thick and the river cuts like a moat. She stands in front of sixteen people and says _this is it_.

"I will make a home here," Danny says at high noon in a ghost town. "Your choice is to stay or go."

By night time eleven remain. Eight children, three adults. Five alphas, two betas, four omegas.

"Alright, pack," thirteen year old Danny says with a reassuring smile. She meets everyone's eyes, exudes confidence, and rolls up her sleeves to show muscles made through trials. Every child copies her actions. Every adult slowly follows her lead. She radiates warmth and safety, and for the first time in months everyone has hope. They can be a pack. "Let's build ourselves a home."

(When they are done, they convince her to name it.

She writes 'Welcome to Kansas' on the front sign.)


	12. 9-0: Gamer AU

**Summary:** **Of all things to happen, this had the best outcome (and quite possibly the worst curse ever)**

* * *

Chapter 9.0: Gamer AU

Her time in Remnant is supposed to end bloody.

An arrow through the crack in her aura.

Lots of regret once she's awakens in the previous life.

She moves on in Karm Stequion. The many years pass before she gives up the mantle and dies. As it should be.

It's all as it should be.

All of it continues and she's to be reborn for the third (fourth?) time. As it should be.

It all goes as it should be.

Until it doesn't.

;;;

Danny does not wake up in the middle of a forest.

She wakes up in an infinite grey space with a screen in front of her saying ' **Game Over** ' and asking if she'd like to try from a prior save point.

Um, _yes_.

Yes please.

Unfortunately, there are only six auto-saves on file. The last one is when she lost her maiden powers. _Ouch_.

Five is when Ozpin extended her time at the Fall of Beacon. _No thanks_.

Number four is the first time she showed up after Qrow cracked his flask; which means she'd have to avoid changing the entire plot. _Again_.

Three's when she's put in charge of a team at Beacon.

Two when she first gains Spring Maiden powers.

One is unlocking her semblance.

"Two it is," Danny mutters.

She stabs the button.

Danny wakes up in the middle of a forest.

;;;

With the death of the last Spring Maiden imprinted on the back of her eyelids and magic filling the cracks left from being reborn for a third (fourth) time, Danny calls out "MENU" in order to make the pain stop.

She breathes out a sigh of relief and reads her stats.

 **(Danny) Askans – Gamer – Spring Maiden**

 **Age: (12)**

 **Level: 16**

 **Health Points: 62/120**

 **Aura Points: 320/(1200*0.9)**

 **Magic Points: ?**

 **Strength: 8**

 **Dexterity: 11**

 **Constitution: 8 (-4)**

 **Intelligence: 11 (+4)**

 **Wisdom: 9 (+4)**

 **Charisma: 6 (+4)**

 **Additional Skill Points: 20**

 **Active Perks:**

 **[Spoiler Alert] – You have some knowledge of the future to use to your advantage. It's your choice to stick it to canon or not. Perk available with every Worldly Setting option.**

 **[Broken Semblance] – Being reborn over and over takes a toll on your spirit. Total Aura Points and Constitution are permanently reduced. Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma are permanently increased. Cannot be disabled.**

 **(The following Perks are 20% integrated. Exit menu to continue integration.)**

 **[Spring Cleaning] – The ability to flood magic through a system to clear status effects and restore health. System is delayed from activity for (100 seconds / constitution) after cleaning. Can be used as long as Magic Points are available.**

 **[Springtime] – All stats are quadrupled during the Spring season.**

 **[Maiden Bonus] – Obtaining the powers of a Maiden comes with a catch. Yours is the ability to travel through time. [Broken Semblance] Perk means this ability is unstable.**

 **[One with Nature] – The more the World of Remnant likes you, the faster it obeys your command. Increases in power over nature happen when [Springtime], [Summer Festival], [Crisp Fall], or [Winter Wonderland] are in effect.**

 **Active Quests:**

 **[Save the World] – It's pretty self-explanatory. Stop the world of Remnant from ending however you can.**

 **[Straight out of Glenn] – Get as many people as you can out of Mountain Glenn before it is officially considered a lost cause.**

 **[Wards for the Overly Cautious] – Learn warding from the very limited resources in Vale.**

"Should have chosen the first save file," Danny grumbles, reading and memorizing everything she can. "Settings."

 **Worldly Setting: Gamer AU**

It won't let her choose anything else, which is probably good. The _Normal_ setting is scratched out, while those like _Demon Summoning_ and such need to be unlocked. (If she spends a little too long staring at the _Soulmate_ option… well, maybe it's better that she can't choose it.)

 **Difficulty Setting: Nightmare**

"Well, f**k," Danny blurts, and then freezes. She skips to the bottom of the page.

 **Profanity Filter: On**

And it's locked. The girl tries another language's swear word. It's bleeped out too. She middle fingers the world and her finger goes fuzzy. With a groan she scrolls back to the Difficulty Setting. Locked too.

"Because reincarnation isn't a nightmare enough," she rolls her eyes and moves on.

 **Genre Setting: Adventure's Guide to Redeeming One's Self**

This… she _can_ change.

 **Adventure's Guide to Redeeming One's Self**

 **Ultimate Overlord (or Overlady) Supreme**

 **Path of the Lone Wolf**

 ***Romantically Inclined Romantic**

 **All-time Best Wing-person Award**

 **Captain of the S. S. Friendship**

 **Everything is Terrifying**

 **Dark Comedy for the Doom-loving Soul**

 **Crack Festival**

 **Everyone but you is an NPC with barely five original lines**

 **(*Note: Romantically Inclined Romantic can only be unlocked for ages 16+, with special limitations for those under the age of nineteen)**

The brunette can't stop the crazy smile as she picks the much better option.

 **New Quest! [Beat the Tutorial 2.0]**

 **You've chosen a different lifestyle, so it's time to pick up the tools you'll need to succeed. No longer are you trying explore and find yourself, now you've got to get something to rule over everybody else! The first step is picking what you want to lord (or lady) over.**

 **Reward: 1000 EXP, +50 FP with Tobira (Toby) Askans, ?**

 **Failure: [Beat the Tutorial 2.1]**

"Sorry, Salem, Ozpin," Danny mutters as she flicks through the rest of the settings. **Background Music** is going _off_ for sure. "But I'm going to rule the world this time around. Maybe even kill a God or two."

She'll need to get her **Semblance: Teleportation** branch further along before she can think about cross-continent jumping. And she'll need to fix the past as soon as possible so she doesn't spend minutes-to-years fixing it as an adult like last time. This is why she chose _now_ to start her life. She has yet to be shoved into the past, so she can change things without fear of destroying space-time.

(All in exchange for losing her friends and family.

But she's had a lifetime to get over them.

Right?)

"Alright," Danny nods as she finished reading what skills she has. She can work with this. "Alright. Here we go."

The girl exits the _Menu_.

Then comes the pain. Feeling foreign powers slash through the cracks in her aura hurts – _burns_ – just as much as last time.

At least this time she can count down as the integration bar fills up above her head.


	13. 9-1

Chapter 9.1: Gamer AU

"F**k," Danny swears as she appears in proper place of the timeline. Another mission failed. "Load Autosave File Two."

Danny wakes up in the middle of a forest. The pain is intense and she whimpers as the integration bar files up above her head.

Fifth time's the charm, right?

;;;

 **Completed Quest: [Straight out of Glenn]**

 **Congratulations! You managed to save 51 / 1,231 people under Mountain Glenn.**

 **Reward: 500 EXP * people saved, +5 FP with people saved, +25 FP with people of Askans Nomad**

 **Bonus Reward: Spring Maiden Powers**

"Huh," Danny's voice cracks as she catches her breath. She swallows the tightness in her throat and pretends that knowing the place has fallen doesn't bother her. "Didn't know we saved so many."

It didn't feel like it at the time. Most will die by the Grimm in the area and her nomad will be gone in a matter of weeks. Then she and Toby will live on the streets until she gets enough power to build a house by pure force of will and magic.

Except she can try to save them this time. She just needs to let her magic gauge refill and not trigger [Maiden Bonus] again. After the last hours (days) she just spent fixing the past to her liking, it probably won't start up again any time soon. This time, she can make an area a village instead of just a house. Save the ones who want some guidance.

Save Toby over all the others. She remembers loving her brother, being willing to die for him. She can't remember that from anyone else she saved today. They are blank faces, scratched out names. Her old mentor would have been disappointed that she forgot who survived.

Emberly, Toby's mother. She survived. Danny sees her and can't stop the tears from forming. "You're okay."

"Thanks to you," says the hollow woman. Her husband is gone and she's already drifting into grief. There's just enough of who she used to be to hug the girl who saved them. "Don't scare me like that again."

Danny holds on tight because this is the most real thing she's felt since her death.

 **[Player File 1] Game Saved**

;;;

Its when Danny opens the paper a few years later does she realize what was missed in not taking the roads that would lead to the death of her once-nomad.

"What are you staring at?" Toby answers, balancing his cereal on her head to read what has her so still. She's not staring at it though. She's staring at the quest it prompted. "Whoa."

 **New Quest!**

 **[Rival for the Crown]**

 **Ozpin is on his journey as a Hunter once again. Now that he's in the spotlight, it's time to keep watch on his movements and connections. Keep tabs on the him for a year and decide if he is welcomed in the town you Lady over, or if he should be stopped while he's young.**

 **Rewards: 2500 EXP, Better connection network, 2 additional Wisdom points, Location of Fall Relic**

 **Bonus Reward: [Rival for the Relics]**

 **Failure: Ozpin and ? will send continuous attempts to end your life**

In not taking the roads, Ozpin didn't wait to become a Hunter during her year. Danny wasn't planning on being a Huntress this time around, and she's really not planning to now.

"You should try," Toby says, unknowing of her thoughts. In another life, he'd have convinced her to do it. "If they're accepting so young, they might even be desperate."

"I'm too busy," Danny waves him off. That's true, but then again it was true last time as well. Running a town isn't easy. Doing that while grinding up her skills and powers is twice as hard. At least Vacuo is nice and lets her have a drink when she shows up especially haggard in the small bandit towns. Actually… when was the last time she slept? "Are you visiting Dolly today?"

Her brother blushes a bit and she bites back her coo. "I'm meeting her in a few. Can you tell mum when she's awake?"

"Of course. Go have fun. Be safe."

He smiles and his dog ears twitch happily. She doesn't regret saving her students. Even if they aren't the same as they were before; they're happy with new families and friends in a safe, open environment. They don't know the paranoia of the outside world tearing them down or the conditions of living in one house like it's boarding school. The feeling is bittersweet.

Her scroll buzzes and Danny unlocks the text with raised eyebrows. Her Mistral contacts don't normally say anything unless the worst of the Grimm wipe out a few towns. Apparently there is a tribe moving in by one of the high-trade villages and they want to know if she can scare them away.

As soon as she says she'll look into it, a quest appears in her vision. She expected that, but the title is what chases blood from her face and has her stomach sinking.

 **[Informants of the Allfather]**

"F**k," Danny swears.

"Language, dear," Emberly scolds as she yawns.

* * *

 **A/N: Fate loves its punching bags. Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you, TheParadoxicalOxymoron, for your review! I never got around to reading it either, so it's a bit of a blind run. A few more ideas in the works, just need to make them interesting reads. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
